Iridescent
by yoshicchi
Summary: Warna-warni kehidupan keluarga kecil Akashi -Seijuro, Tetsuya, dan Tooru- dalam sebuah cerita singkat yang membentuk kata "AKAKURO". [Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02]


Iridescent

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

[Theme: Kisah Keluarga AkaKuro]

Iridescent © Shinigami-sama13

Rated: T

Genre: Family

Cast: Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Akashi Tooru (OC)

Warn: OOC, Family!AU, typo, shounen-ai, gaje mungkin

.

.

 **DLDR!**

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A : Akashi Tooru**

Namanya Akashi Tooru. Bocah 5 tahun hasil penyatuan gen Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko -Akashi- Tetsuya. Memiliki manik crimson-aquamarine campuran ayah dan ibunya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Tooru benar-benar terlihat seperti duplikat Tetsuya. Dengan wajah datar dan surai sewarna langit biru. Ah iya, untuk soal hawa keberadaan, dia itu normal. Tidak setipis Tetsuya dan seseram Seijuro.

"Otou-san, aku ingin vanilla shake lagi."

"Tapi kau sudah meminumnya 2 gelas tadi. Ukuran medium pula."

"Tapi itu kurang~ Satu gelas lagi, ya~"

Seijuro sempat menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, otou-san~"

Pernyataan Tooru tadi membuat Seijuro hampir merobek bukunya dan Tetsuya hampir tersedak makan malamnya.

-ah, iya. Tooru juga terlihat seperti 'Seijuro yang terperangkap di tubuh Tetsuya kecil'.

Fisik Tetsuya dan sifat Seijuro. Benar-benar penyatuan yang sempurna.

* * *

.

 **K : Kids**

TV menyala, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menonton. Tooru sedang sibuk dengan mainannya, Tetsuya yang tengah asik membaca novelnya, dan Seijuro yang sedang memperhatikan Tetsuya.

Tunggu, apa?

Tetsuya yang merasa diperhatikan, lantas menutup novelnya dan melirik Seijuro yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Nee, Tetsuya... Bagaimana kalau kita tambah anak lagi? Kupikir Tooru agak kesepian. Ah iya, bagaimana jika tambah 2 lagi?"

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sejenak. Si pemuda babyblue tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu segera memasang kuda-kuda legendarisnya dulu.

"Ignite pass..."

Seijuro yang sudah keringat dingin, langsung berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Te-tetsuya... J-jangan marah dulu. A-aku hanya bercanda..."

"KAI!"

Dan usaha itu gagal, dengan si kepala keluarga yang terkapar -dengan tidak elit- di pinggir sofa.

"Kau berkata seperti itu 'permainan' kasarmu semalam? Tidak, terima kasih." Ujar si pelaku insiden tadi sambil melenggang pergi.

Tooru -yang dengan polosnya- berjongkok di samping sang ayah dan menusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Otou-san daijoubu?"

* * *

.

 **A : Apple**

"Okaa-san... Aku juga ingin apelnya."

Tetsuya yang saat itu sedang memasak di dapur langsung menoleh begitu putra kesayangannya memanggil.

"Tapi kau belum makan siang, Tooru-kun."

"Tapi aku ingin apelnya sekarang~"

Menghela napas sejenak, Tetsuya mematikan kompor dan berjalan menuju ruang utama dengan membawa sepotong apel dan pisau.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya satu potong, ya."

"Yosha~!"

Sang ibu lalu membagi apel itu menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu menaruhnya di piring kecil.

"Suapi aku, okaa-san~"

Kembali menghela napas, ia mengambil sepotong apel, lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut putranya.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Aaa~"

Tooru langsung mengunyahnya begitu potongan apel itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Masih dengan wajah yang berbinar polos, Tooru kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Lagi."

"Dasar.." Tersenyum tipis, Tetsuya mengambil apel lagi, lalu menyuapi anaknya. Sampai tibalah pada potongan terakhir.

Ketika Tetsuya menyodorkan Tooru potongan terakhir, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Enak sekali."

"Sei-kun!"

Ya, Seijurolah yang menarik tangannya tadi. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memakan potongan apel yang seharusnya mendarat di mulut Tooru tadi.

"Otou-san! Itu apelku!"

"Setidaknya beri aku potongan terakhirnya, Tooru!"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam, ia mengambil ponsel flip birunya dan memotret Seijuro yang tengah bertengkar dengan Tooru.

Hei, jarang-jarang kan, melihat mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil? Manis sekali.

* * *

.

 **K : Kawaii**

"Sei-kun."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?"

"Kebiasaan apa, sayang?"

"Posisiku di sini memang sebagai perempuan, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mendandaniku sepertu perempuan!"

Saat ini, Tetsuya memakai kostum maid two-pieces berwarna hitam dengan renda putih di pinggirnya. Dia juga mengenakan bando telinga kucing berwarna putih.

Kalau boleh jujur, kostum itu memang pantas untuk Tetsuya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu, sepertinya Seijuro harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga.

"Tapi itu pantas untukmu. Tooru bahkan menyukainya."

Dan di sampingnya, Tooru tengah ternganga sambil berdecak kagum.

"Kawaii ne, kaa-san..."

* * *

.

 **U : Urban**

"Setelah kejadian itu, arwahnya terus menghantui tempat itu. Konon kabarnya, jika ada-"

"Sei-kun, berhentilah menceritakan kisah seram itu. Kau ingin Tooru-kun tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini?"

Inginnya sih begitu, tapi Seijuro tidak tahan. Entah kenapa rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali menceritakan berbagai kisah seram pada Tooru dan Tetsuya, yang selalu berakhir dengan Tooru yang memaksa untuk tidur dengan mereka tiap malam.

"Ini gara-gara Reo yang selalu menceritakan hal semacam ini, dan entah kenapa membuatku tertarik."

Tetsuya hanya diam sambil memijit keningnya. Dan Tooru kembali sibuk dengan cookies coklatnya.

* * *

.

 **R : Rain**

Ada dua alasan mengapa Tooru membenci hujan.

Pertama, dia jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya di luar.

Kedua, karena suara hujan sangat mengganggu baginya. Konsentrasi membacanya jadi hilang karena hujan.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Tooru menyukai hujan.

.

"Ada di ujung api, dan ada di tengah air. Apa itu?"

"Terlalu mudah. Jawabannya huruf 'i' !"

"Tooru-kun pintar! Nah, Sei-kun. Karena kau kalah, sekarang giliranmu."

Seijuro berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju dapur untuk menjalankan hukumannya. Dengan wajah 'tak rela' tentunya.

"Cih! Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah. Terutama darimu, bocah!" Dan Tooru membalasnya dengan cekikikan kecilnya.

.

Ya, hal yang membuat Tooru menyukai hujan adalah karena pada saat hujan, ia akan bermain tebak-tebakan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan yang kalah, harus membuat coklat panas untuk semuanya.

* * *

 **O : Ottanjoubi**

"Ottanjoubi omedetou, otou-san!"

"Ottanjoubi omedetou, Sei-kun."

Seijuro terbelalak.

Ulang tahun? Jadi ini alasannya mereka menghindarinya sejak kemarin?

"Nee, Sei-kun. Cepat tiup lilinnya."

Terlepas dari keterkejutannya, ia memandang dua orang di hadapannya.

Terlihat Tooru yang sedang memegang kue dan Tetsuya yang menopang putranya dari belakang sembari berjongkok.

Seijuro ikut berjongkok, memegang kuenya dari depan. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu meniup semua lilinya dengan sekali tarikan napas. Tiba-tiba, beriringan dengan cekikikan kecil Tooru, Akashi kecil itu mencolek sedikit krim, lalu memoleskannya pada wajah sang ayah.

"Hahahahaha! Otou-san kena!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Seijuro mengeluarkan seringai andalannya, lalu mewarnai pipi Tetsuya dan Tooru dengan krim kue tadi.

"Kubalas kau!"

Dan mereka saling membalas mengoleskan krim dengan diiringi tawa lepas ketiganya.

'Kore wa... Saikou no ttanjoubi.'

* * *

 **[OWARI]**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Doumo, minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Shin, di fandom ini!

Fanfic ini saya buat demi memeriahkan event AkaKurOxygenChl02. Kalo menang kan, hadiahnya lumayan~ /dibuang

Oke, cuma itu yang mau saya omongin /pulangkamu

Review?


End file.
